


My Most Beloved (An Obey Me! One-Shots Collection)

by Chthonic Moon (ASilentVoice42)



Series: One-Shot Collections [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Flirting, Lucifer is sleep deprived, Morning Kisses, Multi, Pet Names, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking, Staring, Tsundere MC, out of the blue compliment, smug ass lucifer, so is mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Chthonic%20Moon
Summary: Just an Obey me one-shots collection. Maybe I let this one be a request collection one day too. But for now, having the SDV one-shot is enough.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: One-Shot Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	My Most Beloved (An Obey Me! One-Shots Collection)

This quietness, the calmness and the darkness of the night has always been lovely for Lucifer. It is only normal for him to be up this late, going through the student councils workload. It’s just a usual thing now; just one hand supporting his head; the other writing notes and memo for the next meeting. The night is very late, and it isn’t the first time that he has done this. And usually, his focus is constant and uninterrupted, especially of this hour. But this has been the first time in a while since he last has to work late. So the toll is him dozing off and hitting the table every now and then.

Coffee, he thought to himself. He has to stay awake before he fell asleep again.

With a deep, inaudible sigh. He stands up, dragging his sleep deprived mind to the door and searches for the kitchen. The darkness of the house never bothered him at all, it also is a blessing as his brothers never bother him when the night comes too. And although it is pitch black, he still needn't to turn on the light to know exactly where the kitchen is. The kitchen was just around the corner, and of course, and because it is past midnight, he expected everyone to be asleep. Ah comforting, lovely, no crazy shenanigan night.

So imagine his surprise when you are in the kitchen, staring blankly at the fridge; not even an open fridge, you just stare blankly at the door.

Taking in this sight was very strange indeed, have you ever been like this? Just going around the house and doing nothing but staring at objects? And how many times have you done this without him knowing? Those questions going around in his head as he ponders. The fact that you’re here makes him also mistakes you for Beel because you just have to choose the kitchen out of all places.

"Ahem?" He clears his throat (a bit too loud) to wake you up. But for some reason, you didn't react, just continue staring at the seemingly uninteresting black object. Curious and feeling a bit strange of this, he taps your shoulder. And just like that, you hit your head on the fridge as your body collapses on to the floor.

* * *

"-as I said, you need to be more careful next time. Also, how did you even sleepwalk to the kitchen? And are you even listening?" For the record, it's because your room is right next to the kitchen and to be honest, no you weren’t listening. He was baffle at the fact you are still half-asleep after that. Your head is bruised, but somehow you're still not awake. It seems that you have taken Belphie’s sleeping habit from spending too much time with him, he thought to himself. He sighs as he cares for your purple injury, and lightly scolds you for it.

"Diavolo’s sakes, what am I going to do with you." Knowing that his words wouldn’t reach you, he leaves you be, tending your wound instead. But in that half-conscious state, you smile dreamily at him.

"Little Raven?" His voice reaches a low and caring tone when he sees that you are leaning to his touch. His heart seems to flutter a little when you answer him.

"You smell nice." He knows you, he knows that you would never compliment anyone out of the blue. And you are even more of a tsundere when admitting that you enjoy love gestures. So he feels pride when you are bing lovey-dovey him at this moment.

"You're so handsome, can I steal you a kiss?" As said before, you are a tsundere, so this is a new occurrence for him. But since that you're half-asleep, it seems like it's easier for you to admit your feelings. 

"Do you even have to ask?" And he takes full advantage of this situation.

* * *

"Lucifer, why am I in your room?" His smug face is a sign of nothing good at all. You know something fishy happened last night with the fact that he is greeting you with half-a-smirk and a cup of tea. Oh and also for some reason, you’re in his room, as it's been established in your question towards him.

"Because you were sleepwalking." 

“What does that have to do with anything.” You stubbornly throw your grumpy question at him, though it was more like interrogation. But he answers you nonetheless. And with kisses to your surprises.

"Does this answer you?” And as he mumble after the kiss, you unfortunately remember everything. But you’re not admitting that out of spite.

"Little Raven, you're blushing." He teastes, and even though you are swooned, you still wouldn't submit. 

"Shut up." He smiles wider, that smug bastard.


End file.
